My Adventures in Silent Hill
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell wakes up in Silent Hill with not knowing how she got there. While there, she encounters freakish monsters, Pyramid Heads and gains a partner.
1. Chapter 1

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

Summary: Shell wakes up in Silent Hill with not knowing how she got there. While there, she encounters freakish monsters, Pyramid Heads and gains a partner.

Me: I am so OBSESSED with Silent Hill right now. I want to play the games Soooooooo bad! Well, this story takes place in Silent Hill 2 and I might just change the storyline a tiny bit and make the ending different also.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ugh…" I groaned and pried open my grayish-green eyes. I was lying on pavement and I managed to sit up. I looked around. "Where am I?"

I was clearly in a town, covered by thick fog and it was slowly raining ash. "How strange….last thing I remember was…." I couldn't remember what I did last. But I knew my name, where I was from and my friends and family.

I stood up. I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted. "Hello? Is there anybody out there?"

I let my hands fall to my sides. This…..somewhat mysterious and very creepy town looked deserted, like people haven't been here for years. The buildings were rusting and the roads had large cracks in them.

I sighed. "Might as well try to find someone." And I slowly began walking up the road.

I passed what seemed like an ally way and suddenly, I heard groaning, nearly like a zombie. I hesitated, but I thought for a moment and thought it might be someone…alive at least. "Hello?" I walked down the ally way through the thick fog.

I listened for more of the groaning noise and realized it was coming from my right. "Hello?" I called out, walking towards the noise. I then saw a figure in the fog and I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god! I finally found someone! Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

The figure in the thick fog began to approach me and when it came out of the fog, I gasped, my eyes widening to plates.

It looked humanoid, but it appeared to be in a straightjacket made from its own…flesh. It sulked towards me and I backed away against the fence.

All of a sudden, the fence behind me gave out and along with it, I fell.

…

_Damnit, I can't see through this thick fog. _James thought as he shined his flashlight. _I came here because of a letter from my 'dead' wife. Is she really dead or did she fake her death? _

All of a sudden, he saw a figure lying on the ground in the ally way right beside him. Curious, he approached the figure and realized it was a girl.

She couldn't possibly look any older than 22 or 23, with brownish-black hair that apparently reached her waist. She wore black baggy pants, a blue semi-tight shirt and a black short sleeve jacket over it, along with shoes.

James sighed in relief. _Well….at least this is a start. _

He knelt down beside the girl and gently shook her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

…..

_Gahhhh….my back and head hurt real badly. _I thought as my consciousness began to return to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me and a man's voice.

"Are you alright?"

With a groan, I sat up, holding my head. "My head…." I opened my eyes and looked over at who was beside me.

It was a guy, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't seem older than 26 or 27 and wore jeans, a grey shirt and a green military jacket over it with boots. "Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is James Sunderland. And what's yours?" he replies.

I had to think for a moment. I guess that fall messed up my thoughts. "Shell….my name is Shell."

"Is that short for something?"

"Shelby is my real name, but please, call me Shell. I hate my full name." I rubbed my head and groaned again. "Ah, my head….."

"Did you fall and hit your head?" James asks.

"I think so….."

"Let me check for a bump. Tilt your head forwards."

I did as he said and I felt his fingers go through my hair, checking my skull. Then, I yelped in pain and he pulled away. "Yea, you've got a pretty big bump back there. Can you stand?"

"I think so." I managed to stand and then, everything swayed.

"Whoa." I felt his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling. "I guess you can't really walk."

"I'm fine….." I shook my head rapidly to take the pain away. It actually took the pain away a little bit. "Mm, I think I can walk now. Um…if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

James sighed and loosely crossed his arms. "You may think I'm crazy."

I shrugged. "Hey, I've been called crazy before. Doesn't matter. At least I won't be alone."

"Well…..I guess I'll start out with my wife died about three years ago from lung cancer."

"How sad….." I said sadly. _Damn, he's cute. Too bad he was already taken. _

"And now….I got a letter from her, saying to meet me here, in Silent Hill."

_Oh, so that's the name of this town. Silent Hill…._I thought to myself. _Jeez, kinda creepy. But it suits for a creepy town. What was that creature from earlier? It looked…somewhat human…_

"Earth to Shell." A hand waved in front of my face.

I blinked. "Oh, sorry. So yeah…that's really creepy. So you're looking for her?"

"Yeah. I watched her die. So she can't be alive…but that letter could've been from her…..and she didn't really die." He rambled.

"James."

"Huh?"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry. I'm just confused about the whole thing."

I looked to the side. "This town is creepy…..I wanna go home!" I whined.

"Where are you from?"

"Indiana."

"Isn't that a little far from home?"

"Hmph. You're telling me."

"I guess. Um, I'm heading over to Rosewater Park. You can join me if you'd like."

"Okay." I gave a sly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 2**_

"This sucks ass…." I whined.

"How old are you?"

"Meh, almost 24. You?"

"29."

_Well…maybe I could have a chance. Damn me and my fantasies! _I thought. "Huh…anyway, who are we looking for?"

All of a sudden, the same creatures from before appeared out of the fog, surrounding us. There were at least 4 of them.

James and I were back to back. "Uh, what now?" I ask.

"Be careful." He said.

"Yeah, Miss-I'm- Prone- to-Hurting-Myself-at-least-once-a-day." I muttered. I looked for any weapon I could find, even a stick would help. Then, I spotted a pipe just past the creatures. Without thinking twice, I bolted for the pipe.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I let myself drop as the creatures slowly turned to me and while sliding, I grabbed the pipe, rolled and stood up.

"Yay, you found a weapon." James said sarcastically as the other two creatures advanced on him.

"It's better than nothing." I said and slowly backed away as two of the creatures came towards me. Suddenly, one of them had an opening in its chest and spuid black liquid at me. I ducked and it hit the tree behind me. I looked and it looked like acid, it was eating away the tree. "Eww…." I turned my attention back to the creatures.

One of them was right in my face and with a yell; I swung the pipe and hit it right across its head. Using my lame moves, I managed to beat both of them. Breathing heavily, I turned towards James, who had beaten his two creatures. "Ha! I'm not so weak after all!"

"Let's just get out of here before more appear."

I gave a fake salute. "Aye, aye captain."

We continued walking along until we saw a young girl with black hair. She wore red trousers and a white turtleneck. "Hey!" I shouted over at her.

The girl saw us and her eyes widened as James and I walked over. She appeared to be my age or a year older. "Ha, finally found someone…alive at least." I say.

"Who are you two?" the girl asks.

"I'm Shell and this is James." I answered. "And your name is?"

"Angela Orosco. I came to Silent Hill to look for my mother." The girl answered. "She just…..disappeared. Why are you two here?"

"Um…I have no idea how I got here." I reply. "I think….I was brought here or sumthin' like that."

"I came looking for my….wife." James answered, leaving out 'dead'. I can understand that. Who would believe someone is looking for a dead loved one?

"Well…..I hope you find your wife then James." Angela says. "Anyway, I should get looking for my mother."

"Do you want to travel with us?" I ask.

"No, but thanks for the offer." She said and then vanished into the fog.

I got that feeling that I was being stared at and I glanced over at James, who was staring at me. "What?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I was trying to be nice."

"…..I know." He sighed. "Let's just….go."

_Mm, poor guy. I feel kinda sorry for him. _I thought sadly.

…

"God….I wanna go home." I muttered. "This town is freaking creepy."

"You said it." James said. "Do you know what time it is?"

I looked at the watch on my left wrist.

7:34 p.m.

"7:34 p.m. But I don't understand….shouldn't the sky be dark?"

"This town has changed so much since I was last here…with Mary." He sighed. "This was our….special place…."

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was tired as hell. "Maybe we should find someplace to sleep….." I shivered, rubbing my arms. "And someplace warm."

"I think you're right….." he looked around and then pointed towards some apartments. "We can stay there for tonight."

And so we entered the apartment complex and James shined his flashlight, since it was semi-dark. There were still some lights, but very few and they flickered.

"Oh yeah, we should be safe here." I said sarcastically and shivered.

"Calm down. It's better than nothing and its you who suggested it."

_Me and my big fat mouth. _I thought miserably.

We chose the nearest room, which had a queen bed with enough room for both of us. It didn't seem as dirty as I thought it was gonna be.

"Thank g-god." I shuddered and laid down on the right side with me facing the wall. I felt James lie on the other side.

I guess I should've worn something warmer, because I shivered again. I felt movement on the other side. "Are you cold?"

"I'm f-fine." I said through a strained voice and shivered once again.

I heard him sigh and then felt movement. And an arm went over me. My eyes widened as I was pulled close to a muscular chest. "Um…w-what are you doing?"

"You'll stay warm this way." He answered.

I blushed furiously. "B-but this….is…awkward…."

"Never done this before?"

"N-no. I don't see how that's your business." I said quietly. Although I will admit, I was starting to warm up with James right there.

"Hm, alright. Sorry I asked."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. "Yeah….I'm sorry too…..I just don't like talking about…stuff like that."

"I understand Shell. Just try to sleep."

Soon afterwards, I fell into a blissful sleep.

….

"Mm….god, what did I eat last night….?" I muttered and snuggled up to my soft pillow. I then heard a slight grunt and something muscular slightly tightened around me.

Wait….pillows don't grunt…..and neither do they have arms.

My eyes flew open and I was staring at a neck. I then remembered and sighed in relief. _So it wasn't a dream…..although I do find this….quite…oh jeez. I gotta stop with those thoughts. _

I was able to move my arm and I looked at my watch. 8:12 a.m.

I sighed. _Might as well get up, I have to find a way to get home. _

With a small groan, I sat up and scratched the back of my head, yawning. I looked down at the sleeping James and realized how weak and peaceful he looked in his sleep.

"Mary…." He mumbled in his sleep.

I sighed and unlocked his arms from my waist and jumped out of bed, cracking my stiff bones. "Ah….much better…." I then turned to James and gently shook his shoulder. "James, wake up."

He suddenly sat up with a yell, breathing heavily. "Bad dream?" I ask.

He sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. "Yeah…..when Mary died…."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we should get a move on. I wanna find a way to get home."

"Yeah…..let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Adventures in Silent Hill **

**Me: I'm not adding in that Laura girl, she's annoying as hell. **

_**Chapter 3**_

"I hate creepy buildings….."

"Shhh." James put a hand over my mouth. "I heard something coming from that door." He pointed to the nearest door on the left.

I was just about to bite his hand, but he removed it before I could. We quietly and slowly walked into the apartment and heard vomiting from the bathroom. We walked in and saw an obese man vomiting into the toilet. "Uh….excuse me?" I say.

The man stopped and turned to us with a cough. "Who the hell are yous guys?"

"Uh…..sorry, we just heard you…." I say.

The man stood up, wiping his mouth. "Yeah sure. Listen, I don't want anyone bothering me, so go away."

"Don't you want to come with us?"

"Leave!"

"Good idea." I grabbed James's wrist and hauled ass outta there. "Jesus! What the hell was his problem?"

"No idea. But let's keep looking."

We soon enough found Angela in one of the apartments, lying on the ground with a knife. "Angela?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"No…..want to die." She answered quietly and stood up, facing us.

"Angela, give me the knife." James says.

"No…"

"Angela, we're not gonna hurt you." I slowly approached her and stretched out my hand. "Give….me the knife Angela."

"No!" she suddenly slashed my palm with the knife and ran out of the room in a panic.

"Gahh…." I groaned, holding my hand as it bled.

"Let me see." He gently took my hand and I winced. He looked around and found a rag, grabbing it and pressing it to my palm. "Keep pressure on it until I can find something to bind it with." He went looking around the room.

I winced again. "God….what's _her _problem?" I muttered to myself. "First a fat man and then a suicidal girl."

James walked out of the bathroom with a roll of bandages. He tossed the bloody rag away and very carefully wrapped up my hand in at least two coats of white bandages. "There. That'll work for now, but we'll check it later." He shoved the rest of the bandages into his jeans pocket. "Let's move on."

"Sorry….." I said quietly.

He blinked. "For what?"

"Being a burden."

"Why do you think that?"

"Back home…..everyone hates me. I always wanted to just…get away from that godforsaken place. I hated that place so much….." I sighed and looked at the ground. "Don't feel sorry for me and don't pity me. That's why I always prefer to be alone."

"You're not a burden to me Shell. I'm still confused on how you got here and all….but you're not a burden." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed and slightly smiled. "Thanks. So, shall we move on?"

"Let's."

…

We walked down a hallway when we heard strange sounds. "Hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's check it out."

We walked to the source of the noises and…..wished we hadn't.

What was in front of us was a large, muscular man wearing a white, blood soaked robe and….had a large, red, triangular helmet and he was raping two creatures.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream, but James slapped a hand over my mouth and dragged me into a nearby closet, closing the door. "Shhh." He whispered. "I'm just as scared as you are."

The man (or monster) suddenly killed the two creatures and I made a groan of disgust, muffled by James's hand. The monster walked past the closet we were in, but suddenly stopped and I froze as it approached the closet, examining it. James grabbed his gun from his belt and began shooting at the monster.

The monster made a human groan of pain and then just…walked away.

I removed James's hand from my mouth. "What in the hell was that?"

"No…damn idea." He answered and put his gun back on his belt.

We left the closet and saw the two corpses on the ground. "Eww….." I groaned. "Let's leave before I puke." I muttered.

We walked down the hallway just when we heard a scraping sound.

"What the hell is that sound?" I ask.

"Sounds like….it's coming from….." he began.

"Behind us…." I finished and we both looked over our shoulders.

To see the monster from before, except it had a large blood-stained knife in its right hand. Before we could move, the monster's left hand lunged out and grabbed James around the neck, lifting him up as he struggled for breath.

"Let him go!" I grabbed a pipe and started hitting the pyramid head monster. As if it was annoyed, it lifted its leg and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying at the wall, where I slid down with a pain filled groan.

Suddenly, a siren went off. The monster dropped James, who coughed due to the lack of air and the monster vanished into the darkness. The room became less….gruesome and I rushed over to James. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He stood up. "What was that siren?"

"Beats me. C'mon, let's head over to Rosewater Park."

…

As we approached Rosewater Park, I was thinking of how I got here and all that, when I saw a figure in the fog. It looked to be as tall as me and looked like a girl. "Hey you!" I shouted.

The figure seemed to turn in my direction, but then it ran off, disappearing into the fog.

"Hey, get back here!" I shouted and ran after the figure.

"Where are you going?" I heard James shout.

Panting heavily, I ran through the fog and stopped, looking around. I lost whoever I was running after. "Damnit…." I whispered. "Where'd she go?"

I then heard crying. I walked to the source of the crying and saw a girl sitting on the ground. Her back was towards me. She had dark brown hair and wore a blue dress with a white collar. "Hey….." I said softly.

The girl continued to softly cry. "Are you okay?" I ask and reached down to touch her shoulder. Before I could, she looked over her shoulder at me. I gasped. Her entire body was covered with burns and as she stood up, I slightly backed away.

"**Shell…." **

My eyes widened. "H-how do you know my name?"

The girl lurched towards me and fog suddenly covered her. Then it faded and in front of me….wasn't the girl…..

It was…..

Me.

I looked around for a mirror or something to see if it was my reflection. But there was nothing around me. "Who are you?" I ask.

The replica of me suddenly coughed, blood splattering onto the cold ground and slowly lurched towards me. I backed away. As it lurched towards me, wounds began appearing on its body, gashes, stab wounds, bruises…

The…thing…..coughed again, a trickle of blood flowing down from the corner of its mouth. **"I….am….you…" **it rasped.

My heart felt like it was gonna burst out any minute and then…it fell right down and with a small moan, I passed out right there on the grass.

…

"Un….." I groaned and pried my eyes open. I was on the ground. "Ow….my head….." I sat up, rubbing my head tenderly. I looked around and saw no one in sight. "How long was I out?"

"Shell!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw James rushing towards me. "Why did you run off?"

"I….." I stammered and sighed. "I thought I saw someone….guess I didn't." I stood up and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Let's just get to Rosewater Park."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 4**_

We finally entered Rosewater Park until we reached an area that looked out onto the water. We saw a woman and approached her.

"Mary?" James asks.

The woman turned around and smiled.

"No…..you're not." He said quietly.

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" the woman asks. She had a bit of an attitude.

"No…my late wife. I can't believe it…..you could be her twin. Your face, your voice….just your hair and clothes are different." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name….is Maria." The woman says. "I don't look like a ghost. Do I? See? Feel how warm I am." She took his hand and pressed it to her chest.

James took his hand away and backed away. "You're really not Mary!"

"I told you…..I'm Maria." Maria said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry…..I was confused." He said and turned around, walking towards the direction we came from.

"H-hey!" I shouted and went after him. "I thought you wanted to come to Rosewater Park."

"Mary isn't here. I'm going to go look somewhere else."

Maria caught up with us. "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for Mary. Have you seen her?"

"Didn't you say she died?"

"Oh yeah….three years ago. But I got a letter from her. She said she was waiting at our 'special place'."

"And that's here? Anyway, I haven't seen her. Is this your only 'special place'?" Maria asks.

I watched as James thought to himself. "Well…there's the hotel, too. I guess. The one on the lake….I wonder if its still there."

"The Lakeview Hotel? Yeah, its still there. So this hotel was your 'special place' huh? I bet it was." Maria said.

James turned around to walk away, but Maria grabbed his arm. "Don't get so mad. I was only joking. Anyway, you're going the wrong way. It's this way."

"God, can we just go already?" I said impatiently.

…

We walked back into the town and stopped at a Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. "Should we go in?" I ask.

"Yeah." James began to open the door.

"I'll wait here. I hate bowling." Maria leaned against the wall. "Hurry up, okay."

We walked into the bowling ally and found the same obese man from earlier, sitting at one of the tables eating pizza.

We reached around to talk to him. "Oh…yous again." The man said, still eating pizza.

"We never got your name." I say.

"Eddie."

"I'm Shell and this is James. So uh…why are you here?"

"Came here lookin' for someone." Eddie answered through a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah…well….best be seeing ya." I said and left the bowling ally along with James.

…

We made our way up to the second floor of Brookhaven Hospital. I sighed and shoved my hands into my jacket's pockets. _What a vacation. Hmm? _

I suddenly felt something in my jacket and pulled it out to revel a hand-held camera. "Uh guys…"

James and Maria turned to me. "Where'd you get that?" she asks.

"…My pocket…" I turned the camera on and looked through the memory. There was one video on it. "There's a video." I pressed play.

The video began with someone taping the sidewalk with trees around them. _"Shh! She's coming!" _a female voice said.

I watched as a girl came into the camera. _"Grab her!" _the female voice shouted and two boys shot out of the trees and grabbed the girl, dragging her into the trees. The camera was turned around to see the boys dragging the girl along the ground and the camera followed.

"_What are you doing? Let me go!" _the girl cried. The boys kept dragging the girl until they came to a clearing and threw her to the ground. One boy kicked her in the back and she cried out in pain. The camera was recording everything.

"What….in the hell?" Maria whispered.

The camera moved so we could get a good look at the girl's face. And my eyes widened.

The girl was…..

Me.

"_Hey, I found a pipe!" _the other boy said and the camera moved so the pipe was seen. _"You wanna take a hit Morgan?" _

"_No, you guys go first." _The female voice said and the camera moved back to the girl.

The pipe came down onto her arm and she cried out in pain, tears appearing in her eyes. _"What the hell did I do to you?" _

"_You humiliated me you stupid emo bitch!" _the female voice said angrily. _"And now we're gonna kill you." _

"_Please! I'm sorry!" _

"_Well…..if you say sorry a thousand times, maybe we'll stop. Continue boys." _

The girl started saying sorry over and over until the pipe came down, this time on her side. She cried out once again and the beating continued.

"_Hey, let me take a hit." _The female voice said and the camera was handed to the empty-handed boy. The pipe was tossed to her and she hit the girl a couple times with the pipe until there was a scraping sound.

"_What the hell is that sound?" _the camera moved just a little.

Suddenly, both the girl (the one with the pipe) and the boy screamed and ran off. The camera moved to see the two running out of the woods. _"Hey! Where are you two going?" _

The camera moved again to see a dark figure appear. It had a large knife in its hand. The boy screamed the camera started backing away. _"No! No!" _

There was a slice and the camera, still recording, fell to the ground, the beaten up girl in its view. The dark figure knelt down and picked up the girl, walking away. The camera was then picked up and turned off.

I was completely frozen and the camera slipped from my hands. "N-no…" I grabbed my head and screamed. "Why? Why did you bring me here?"

"It's okay. Calm down." James said, approaching me.

"No! It's not okay! I wanna go home! I don't wanna be here!" I ran into the nearest room and looked around for something sharp. I found a knife and grabbed it, aiming it towards my heart.

"Stop it!" a hand wrapped around my wrist and with tear-stained eyes, I looked up at James. "Killing yourself….is not the answer."

I looked at the knife and let it slip out of my fingers. I collapsed to my knees with him still holding my wrist.

"What's the point of living?" I whispered to myself. "I never felt so…..worthless in my entire life."

He knelt down in front of me and released my wrist just as Maria walked into the room. "Don't call yourself worthless. You have your entire life ahead of you. Don't throw it away now."

I knew I was being sort of a crybaby, but I'm very emotional and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. I closed my eyes, letting silent tears trickle down my face.

…

Maria closed the camera up and set it down on the small stand, looking over at James and Shell. She was on his lap with her head against his chest, sleeping.

Maria chuckled a little. "She likes you."

He shrugged. "I feel kinda bad for her."

"How so?"

"Those kids nearly killed her on that camera. If it wasn't for whatever that killed them….who would know where she would be right now?"

"She….would be dead." Maria sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't get it though. Whatever killed those kids and saved her….was that how she came to Silent Hill?"

"You know…that scraping noise on the camera did sound familiar." James said thoughtfully. "Have you encountered a monster wearing a triangular helmet?"

Maria shook her head. "No."

He sighed. "We should wait here until morning. Get some sleep."

She coughed a couple times. "Yeah." She took out a bottle from her pocket, opened it and took out a couple pills, swallowing them. She stretched on the couch and was asleep in a manner of minutes.

Shell whimpered slightly in her sleep. "James….."

He sighed and let his head hit the wall. His eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 5**_

"God, I hate basements." Maria muttered. "They're so creepy."

We walked down a long hallway in the basement. Suddenly, I got that feeling we were being followed and I looked behind us to see Pyramid Head. "Oh shit, run!"

We ran down the long hallway and James and I were able to get into the elevator. But then it was closing and Maria could only fit her hand through the gap.

"Maria, hold on!" I said, struggling to open the doors. "They won't open!"

James pushed all of the buttons, but none of them worked.

"James!" she screamed and then there was a large impact and Maria's hand went limp. It fell back away from the doors and they closed.

I slid down to the ground and banged my fist on the floor. "Damnit….."

He also slid to the ground. "First Mary….now Maria…how many people am I gonna lose?"

"The only thing we can do now is just…..move on." I say. "She's not coming back."

The doors binged and they opened. We both got up and walked out of the hospital onto the front steps. "What now…?" I ask.

He shrugged.

"Hmm…..let's head over to the historical society." I suggest.

"Alright."

….

"Ow….damn holes…." I muttered after jumping down into the fifth hole in this stupid historical society.

"It's like a labyrinth." James says, looking around. "Stay close so we don't get separated."

"M-kay."

We walked through the labyrinth for a while until we came to a space with prison bars between us and the room behind it.

And there was someone sitting in the room.

Not just anybody…

Maria….

"Maria! You're alive!" he exclaimed. "I thought that thing killed you! Are you hurt bad?"

"Not at all silly." Maria said with a small chuckle.

My eyes narrowed. _Did Maria somehow escape? No….she would've died of blood loss…_

"Maria? That thing…..it stabbed you. There was blood everywhere."

"Stabbed me? What do you mean?"

"It chased us to the elevator. And then….."

"James, what are you talking about?"

"Just before! Don't you remember?"

I finally lost my patience and grabbed James by the wrist, pulling him away from the metal bars. "That's not Maria."

"How do you know?" he asks.

"Because she's dead! She was killed by that monster!" I shouted.

Maria chuckled. "Silly girl. I was never killed by any monster. I'm right here."

"Fuck you! You're not Maria!"

"Hey…!" James scolded. "Maybe that is Maria. Maybe she somehow escaped."

"Are you that dense James?" I growled. "Maria was killed by that monster! I saw it! You saw it!"

"Then it was just an illusion!"

I sighed angrily. "Fine, don't believe me." I faced the door and began to walk away.

"Wait!" James grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me." I yanked my wrist away and glared at him. "Believe me or not. That's not Maria and until you get that through your thick skull, I'll be somewhere else." And with that, I walked out.

…

I walked down the street, huffing angrily. "Why are men so fucking stupid?" I muttered to myself. "I was the only one who saw through that illusion."

I stopped and looked up at the sky as the ash slowly fell. "Why did you bring me here? Was I a…good victim or something? Because I nearly got killed from before….."

I sighed and a single tear fell down my cheek. I roughly wiped it away. "I wanna go home….."

THUMP, SCRAP

I heard that familiar sound and I slowly turned around to see the same monster from before, the one who had a pyramid for a head.

"Oh fuck….." was all I said before I turned on my heel and ran. I kept running and suddenly, I tripped over a crack and fell hard on my stomach.

I heard the monster coming up from behind me, but then the creature from when I first came to Silent Hill appeared and there were about 3 of them. They sulked towards me, making retching noises.

I looked between Pyramid Head and the creatures.

I was trapped.

_I'm screwed…._I thought.

The creatures were slowly closing in and the opening in their chest seemed to expand. My eyes widened. Then, the giant knife that Pyramid Head carried sliced off one of the creature's heads. It collapsed to the ground, twitching.

The creatures groaned and gurgled. I looked up at Pyramid Head as it raised its giant knife above its head and then swung at the creatures, slicing both of their heads off at the same time. They too, collapsed to the ground.

I looked up at the towering monster before me as it lowered its knife and moved it's…head until it seemed to be looking down at me. "Um…..thanks?" I said with a squeak.

Pyramid Head suddenly reached down and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up until it was looking up at me. "P-please don't kill me!" I stammered. "I don't wanna die….."

"We brought you here." A girl's voice says.

I looked down and saw a girl about 7 years old with black hair and wearing a blue dress. She was standing beside Pyramid Head. "Who…..are you?" I ask with a sniffle.

"I am Alessa." The girl replies. "You can put her down." She said to Pyramid Head.

I was gently set down. "Why….did you bring me here?"

"Because…everyone must face their demons." Alessa replied. "You see…..I was tortured and picked on, just like you Shell. I made this town the way it is now because of my hatred."

"Am…I dead?"

"No."

"Then this isn't a dream."

"No. The reason why we brought you here is because you must face your demons."

"My….demons?" I muttered to myself. "What demons?"

"You will find out soon. Turn around."

I did as Alessa told me and seconds later, something hit the back of my neck hard and I blacked out onto the cold cement.

…

"Uhn…." I groaned weakly and pried my eyes open as I sat up. I was still in the same place. "What…..happened?"

"Shell!"

My ears perked up at my name being called. "James?"

I saw his figure come running through the thick fog towards me as I stood up. Once he finally reached me, he grabbed my upper arms and shook me. "Why did you run away like that?"

"Why do you care? All you care about is Mary."

"I…" he sighed. "I'm…sorry. I….met up with Eddie….."

"And what happened to him?"

"We fought…and I killed him." His hands went limp to his sides.

"I wouldn't blame you." I said quietly.

"We have to leave."

"I can't leave." I say.

He looked at me. "Wha…what?"

"I can't leave, not yet. I have to face my demons." I replied.

He grabbed my shoulders. "We have to leave! We can't stay here! It'll make us both go crazy!"

I looked at the ground. "I can't leave James…we all have to face our demons. You go find Mary and I'll go face my demons."

"What demons?"

"That's what I have to find out." I answered and backed away from him. "I have to face them alone."

"At least let me go with you."

I smiled a little. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Loser!" _

"_Freak!" _

"_Goth!" _

"_Vampire!" _

"_Go crawl under a rock and die you freak." _

"_No one likes you, so why don't you just kill yourself?" _

I gritted my teeth and banged my head against the wall.

"What's the matter?" James asks.

"Just remembering every single thing I've been called." I slightly opened my eyes.

"I'm guessing they aren't good names."

"Hell no."

"Why did they pick on you?"

I sighed and turned to him, leaning against the wall. "I guess because I'm different. I'm not like those snotty little bitches. That's why I wished to get away from that godforsaken place."

"I guess I understand what you're saying."

"I have to face my demons…..but how can I if I don't know what they are?" I asked myself.

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling noise. The cement cracked open right in the middle of the road and then silence. Cautiously, James and I walked over and looked into the crack. "Hello?" I ask.

Suddenly, something came flying right out and we both looked up to see a 4-winged demonic being with long legs and long tentacle like arms. The face was demonic and it roared.

"What the hell is that thing?" James exclaimed.

_Fight it Shell. That is what you must face. _

I grabbed James's gun from his belt and cocked it, aiming it at the monster. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"This is my demons. I have to fight it." And I pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the monster's left shoulder and it screeched out in pain. I kept pulling the trigger until I was out and threw the gun away. I looked around for a weapon and spotted a long pipe. I glanced at the monster as it roared and its tentacle-like arms came towards me.

I rushed for the pipe and grabbed it, facing the monster and dodging the tentacles, running around the monster as they followed me.

"Look out!"

I looked in front of me just as tentacles wrapped around me and lifted me up. The monster seemed to laugh and threw me at a wall, where I slid down painfully.

"Let me help you!" James shouted from across the street.

"No! I have to deal with it myself!"

The tentacles rushed towards me and I quickly got up and ran around the monster once again. My heart pounded in my chest, wanted to burst out and run away any minute. I leaned against the wall as the monster roared, panting heavily.

Then I came to the realization that I couldn't beat the demon.

I can't face my demons.

"LOOK OUT!"

I didn't even get the chance to dodge before a large tentacle knocked me halfway down the street. I landed painfully on my back. The monster slowly flew over to me and even though my back was killing me, I was able to get up.

"RUN!"

I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. I rushed around the corner with the monster coming in close behind me. _I can't do this! _

I suddenly saw a machete-type weapon and grabbed it, facing the monster with fear on my face. Its tentacles rushed towards me and tried to coil around me, but I chopped them off with the machete and it screeched out in pain.

With a yell, I ran towards the monster and jumped, thrusting the machete into its abdomen. It roared out in pain and I let go, landing on my feet as the monster collapsed to its knees. I rushed and took the machete out, stabbing it in the chest.

With a weak roar, it collapsed to the ground and even though it was dying, I kept stabbing it in the chest, blood spraying onto my clothes and face. Suddenly, arms went around my middle and pulled me away from the now-dead monster.

"It's over Shell. You killed it."

My whole body was shaking and I let the machete fall from my hands, clattering on the ground. Finally, I lost it and started sobbing. I felt myself being turned around and all I could do was cry and cry into his shoulder.

I didn't know how long I cried, but it seemed like hours before I finally stopped. I pulled back from him and sniffled, roughly wiping at my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

I looked over my shoulder down at the monster and sighed deeply. "I guess so….should we find a place to sleep? I'm really tired."

He nodded and we entered the hotel, finding the nearest room and walked in, closing the door. "Ugh…..my head…" I lightly groaned and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had a cut on my right temple with blood slowly dripping down and a cut on the right side of my lower lip, which also bled.

As I sat down on the edge of the bed, James walked over with a rag and gently started wiping the blood off my face. "Why…..do you care so much about me?" I ask.

He shrugged. "Because you care about me. That's what friends do."

After wiping all the blood off my face, I gently lay down because my back was sore and turned onto my side with a sigh. I felt him lay down on the other side and I turned to face him. He was facing me. "Since….you faced your demons…..can you go home?" he asks.

"I dunno. I guess so….." I answered quietly. "But…I don't wanna go home, at least not yet."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. I'm….not leaving without you."

"…..Alright." he scooted close to me and put an arm over me. I curled up against him and sighed. "Just promise me something."

"What?"

"If….something happens to me, leave this town."

My eyes narrowed and then closed. "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 7**_

After waking up, James and I headed up the hotel. He said he needed to go into room 312. We entered and he started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"A tape." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a black tape. He walked over to the TV and turned it on, putting the tape in.

The video began with a woman standing next to a window. _"Are you taping again? C'mon…"_

She sat down in a chair by the window. _"I don't know why, but I just love it here. It's so peaceful. You know what I heard? This whole area used to be a sacred place. I think I see why. It's too bad we have to leave….Please promise you'll take me again James." _

Oh….so this woman must be Mary.

Mary began coughing. The video then started becoming gritty, like it was being taped over. Then, a shaky picture of Mary lying in a bed was shown. James appeared and leaned over her and appeared to be talking, but there was no audio. Then, he reached for the pillow behind her head. The video was scrambled….but it looked like James was smothering Mary.

Then, the video went to static.

I stood there, stunned while James just sat in the chair in front of the TV with his head down. "James….." I whispered.

"I…did it. I…killed Mary."

I looked down at him and walked until I was in front of him. "James….you only…did it because she was sick. You wanted to end her suffering."

"I did…..I'm…a killer."

"No!" I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. "You're not a killer James! You were frustrated….you….!" my voice trailed off when he reached up and took my hands away from his shoulders and stood up.

"I'm sorry…..Mary…." he barely said and I watched as tears rolled down his face.

In a way to comfort him, I put my arms around his back and he returned the embrace, silently crying.

After a while, he pulled back and sighed. "We…..we should….go."

"Yeah. C'mon."

….

We made our way through a door to a room that has a wooden, carpeted staircase.

And the whole room was in flames.

Angela stood on the staircase, looking at a strange picture. "Angela!" I called out.

James walked up the staircase towards her and then she turned to him. "Mama! Mama, I was looking for you!"

She walked towards him and he backed away. "Now you're the only one left. Maybe then…..maybe I can rest."

He continued to back away.

"Mama, why are you running away?" Angela put her hands on his face, then his shoulders and lastly his face again. She then backed away. "You're not mama. It's you….I, I'm sorry."

"Angela, no…."

"Thank you for saving me….But I wished you hadn't. Even mama said it….I deserved what happened."

"Angela, you're wrong!" I shouted.

"No. Don't pity me. I'm not worth it….." her tone suddenly changed. "Or maybe you think you can save me? Will you love me? Take care of me? Heal all my pain?"

Both James and I were silent.

"That's what I thought." Angela said. "James. Give me back that knife." She reached out her hand.

"No, no….I won't."

"Saving it for yourself?" she began walking up the fiery staircase.

"Me? No….I'd never kill myself. It's hot as hell in here…."

"You see it too? For me, it's always like this." And she disappeared into the flames.

"Angela…" I whispered.

Even though we both felt guilt, there was nothing we could do and we left.

We walked into the middle of a strange room.

"James!"

We both looked up and saw Maria on a strange contraption upside down with pyramid heads on either side of her.

"Stop! Leave her alone! Leave us all alone!" I shouted.

Then, one of the Pyramid Heads rammed a spear right through Maria's back, which I think killed her instantly. "No…" I collapsed to my knees. "Damnit….."

The Pyramid Heads jumped down to the ground and we began to fight.

(Me: I suck at fight scenes, so I'm just skipping to where the monsters commit suicide)

The Pyramid Heads suddenly stopped and thrust their spears through their heads.

Both James and I blinked. "Uh….that was weird….why would they commit suicide?"

"Maybe…..because their mission was over."

…

After climbing a long set of stairs, we came to a room with no ceiling, but a metal floor. There was a bed sitting in the middle of the room and a woman stood by the window, looking out.

"Mary!"

The woman turned to us and it….was Maria. "When will you stop making that mistake? Mary's dead. You killed her."

"Maria….it's you. No, I don't need you anymore. I….have someone else."

I glanced over at James. Was he talking about me?

"What? You must be joking!" Maria walked towards him. "But I can be yours…..I'll be here for you forever. And I'll never yell at you or make you feel bad. That's what you wanted. I'm different that Mary…..how can you throw me away?"

"I understand now." James said quietly. "It's time to end this nightmare."

"No! I won't let you! You deserve to die James and so does that bitch!"

There was a light and now Maria was a form of Mary's corpse, connected to a metal frame. Her arms and legs were like tentacles.

"Oh shit…" I whispered.

A tentacle rushed towards me and wrapped around my neck tightly, lifting me up into the air.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" James shouted, aiming his gun towards the monster.

Suddenly, the tentacle flung me towards the window and I crashed right through it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I just hovered in the air for a moment. My eyes connected with James as his widened and then….I fell.

….

Blackness….and then James was sitting in a chair by the bed Mary was lying in. She coughed. "James….."

"Forgive me….." he said quietly.

"I told you I wanted to die, James. I wanted the pain to end." She said.

"That's not why I did it honey. I just couldn't watch you suffer. No! That's not true….you also said you didn't want to die. The truth is….I hated you. I wanted you out of the way. I wanted my life back….." his voice began to crack.

"James…if that were true, then why do you look so sad?" Mary asks.

"Mary….."

"James….please…..please do something for me." She reached to her side and grabbed a letter, handing it to James. "Go on with your life."

_**In my restless dreams, **_

_**I see that town**_

_**Silent Hill**_

_**You promised you take me**_

_**There someday again**_

_**But you never did**_

_**Well I'm alone there now…..**_

_**In our 'special place'**_

_**Waiting for you…..**_

_**Waiting for you to come see me**_

_**But you never do**_

_**And so I wait, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness**_

_**I know I've done a terrible thing to you**_

_**Something you'll never forgive me for**_

_**I wish I could change that, but I can't**_

_**I feel so pathetic and ugly laying her,**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Every day I stare up at the cracks**_

_**in the ceiling and all I can think**_

_**about is how unfair it all is...**_

_**The doctor came today.**_

_**He told me I could go**_

_**home for a short stay.**_

_**It's not that I'm getting better.**_

_**It's just that this may be**_

_**my last chance...**_

_**I think you know what I mean...**_

_**Even so, I'm glad to be coming**_

_**home. I've missed you terribly.**_

_**But I'm afraid James.**_

_**I'm afraid you don't really**_

_**want me to come home.**_

_**Whenever you come see me,**_

_**I can tell how hard it is on you...**_

_**I don't know if you**_

_**hate me or pity me...**_

_**Or maybe I just disgust you...**_

_**I'm sorry about that.**_

_**When I first learned that**_

_**I was going to die, I just**_

_**didn't want to accept it.**_

_**I was so angry all the time and I**_

_**struck out at everyone I loved most.**_

_**Especially you, James.**_

_**That's why I understand**_

_**if you do hate me.**_

_**But I want you to**_

_**know this, James.**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**Even though our life together had**_

_**to end like this, I still wouldn't**_

_**trade it for the world. We had**_

_**some wonderful years together.**_

_**Well this letter has gone on**_

_**too long so I'll say goodbye.**_

_**I told the nurse to give**_

_**this to you after I'm gone.**_

_**That means that as you read this,**_

_**I'm already dead.**_

_**I can't tell you to remember me,**_

_**but I can't bear for you to**_

_**forget me.**_

_**These last few years since I**_

_**became ill...I'm so sorry for**_

_**what I did to you, did to us...**_

_**You've given me so much and**_

_**I haven't bee able to return**_

_**a single thing.**_

_**That's why I want you to live**_

_**for yourself now.**_

_**Do what's best for you, James.**_

_**James...**_

_**You made me happy.**_


	8. good ending Home

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 8**_

I never thought death was so peaceful.

Life is hard, death is easy.

Where do you go when you die?

I never thought I would die so young…..dying wasn't on my to-do list.

I wanted to have kids, get married…have grandchildren.

I never even got my first kiss yet…..

Heh…I'm such a hopeless romantic.

Mom….dad…..Mia…James…

James….how could I forget you?

You were there for me….even when I didn't want you there.

All you wanted to do was find Mary…..and so you did…

But she's dead…and Maria wasn't real.

She was created from your mind…..you created her James.

What….am I gonna do now?

"_Shell!" _

A voice…but I can't recognize it…

It's distant…

Maybe it's better if I'm dead…that way…I'm not a burden to anyone…..not to my family…..not to my classmates….not to you James.

I'm sorry….but maybe it's for the best.

"_**Don't say that." **_

"Huh…?"

My eyes opened and I seemed to be floating in nothing but white. Alessa then walked into my view. _**"You're a good person Shell. You don't deserve to die." **_

"But why….why?"

"_**You were just like Harry Mason….all he wanted was to find his little girl and go home. But you're different, you wanted to go home, but you didn't. You stood by and faced your demons." **_

I looked up into whiteness and sighed. "Well…..I never wanted to die young….."

Alessa smiled and placed a hand over my eyes. _**"Then….let's go back." **_

It felt like I was falling, but I looked and saw my body on the cold cement ground with a puddle of blood around my body. I guess I did die.

And I fell straight into my body, which jerked.

"Shell!"

"J…Ja…..James…." I whispered and with a weak groan, let my eyes open. I was looking up at the foggy sky and ash was still falling. "I'm…..alive?"

"Shell!" I heard running footsteps and James was kneeling beside me. "You're…..alive! But…how? That fall should've killed you…."

With a wince, I carefully got up, my hair soaked in my own blood. "I…..did….die. I guess….Alessa brought me back."

"Can you stand?" he asks, standing up.

"I…..think so." I carefully stood up and was a little dizzy, but I could stand. "What happened….with….?"

"Oh….she's dead. Maria….was never real. Mary…she's gone. She was always dead." He answered.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't be." He said.

"So….what now?"

"I don't know."

"Um….if you don't mind….maybe I can stay with you for a couple days before I head on home."

He smiled a little. "I wouldn't mind."

I also smiled. "Okay."

…

We walked to his car and got in, going off. I watched the scenery as it went by. The giant sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill' passed us and the fog was slowly fading away and the night sky was now appearing.

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Finally."

"Finally?" James asks.

"I get to see the night sky." I looked up at the stars. It was a clear night, no clouds or fog at all. "This nightmare is truly over….."

"Where did you say you lived again?"

"Indiana." I answered and turned my head to look at him. "I think I finally understand why I was brought to Silent Hill. I was brought to face my demons. All the years of torture and pain I endured…I'm just glad finished my last day of high school on that day when I was nearly killed."

"Well….that's good."

"I just wonder how sick my family is worried about me."

Suddenly, the FF7 victory theme came from out of nowhere.

"Where's that coming from?" he asks.

I suddenly realized it was coming from my pocket. "My cell phone! I forgot I had it!" I took my phone out from my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Shell! Oh my freaking god, where are you?" _my mother's voice cried out.

"Mom….I'm alright. I….its really hard to explain." I said. "But after my last day of school, I was walking home….and a few kids….nearly killed me."

"_Hun….we were so worried about you. When are you going to be home?" _

"Um…..a day or so. I'm all the way up in Pennsylvania."

"_How did you get there?" _

"I don't know mum." I answered. "Um….is it okay if I bring a friend home with me?"

"_Yes, anything you want hun. Be home soon." _

"Promise mum. I love you."

"_Oh, I love you too hun." _

"Bye." I hung up and looked over at James. "Got anything back at home?"

He sighed. "No."

I smiled. "Wanna come stay with me?"

I'm sure he was speechless, because he was quiet for several moments and then he smiled. "Yeah."

I looked back out at the night sky and closed my eyes. _Thank you Alessa….._


	9. slightly bad ending

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 8: slight bad ending "Goodbye" **_

After climbing a long set of stairs, we came to a room with no ceiling, but a metal floor. There was a bed sitting in the middle of the room and a woman stood by the window, looking out.

"Mary!"

The woman turned to us and it….was Maria. "When will you stop making that mistake? Mary's dead. You killed her."

"Maria….it's you. No, I don't need you anymore. I….have someone else."

I glanced over at James. Was he talking about me?

"What? You must be joking!" Maria walked towards him. "But I can be yours…..I'll be here for you forever. And I'll never yell at you or make you feel bad. That's what you wanted. I'm different that Mary…..how can you throw me away?"

"I understand now." James said quietly. "It's time to end this nightmare."

"No! I won't let you! You deserve to die James and so does that bitch!"

There was a light and now Maria was a form of Mary's corpse, connected to a metal frame. Her arms and legs were like tentacles.

"Oh shit…" I whispered.

A tentacle rushed towards me and wrapped around my neck tightly, lifting me up into the air.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" James shouted, aiming his gun towards the monster.

Suddenly, the tentacle flung me towards the window and I crashed right through it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I just hovered in the air for a moment. My eyes connected with James as his widened and then….I fell.

….

Blackness….and then James was sitting in a chair by the bed Mary was lying in. She coughed. "James….."

"Forgive me….." he said quietly.

"I told you I wanted to die, James. I wanted the pain to end." She said.

"That's not why I did it honey. I just couldn't watch you suffer. No! That's not true….you also said you didn't want to die. The truth is….I hated you. I wanted you out of the way. I wanted my life back….." his voice began to crack.

"James…if that were true, then why do you look so sad?" Mary asks.

"Mary….."

"James….please…..please do something for me." She reached to her side and grabbed a letter, handing it to James. "Go on with your life."

_**In my restless dreams, **_

_**I see that town**_

_**Silent Hill**_

_**You promised you take me**_

_**There someday again**_

_**But you never did**_

_**Well I'm alone there now…..**_

_**In our 'special place'**_

_**Waiting for you…..**_

_**Waiting for you to come see me**_

_**But you never do**_

_**And so I wait, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness**_

_**I know I've done a terrible thing to you**_

_**Something you'll never forgive me for**_

_**I wish I could change that, but I can't**_

_**I feel so pathetic and ugly laying her,**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Every day I stare up at the cracks**_

_**in the ceiling and all I can think**_

_**about is how unfair it all is...**_

_**The doctor came today.**_

_**He told me I could go**_

_**home for a short stay.**_

_**It's not that I'm getting better.**_

_**It's just that this may be**_

_**my last chance...**_

_**I think you know what I mean...**_

_**Even so, I'm glad to be coming**_

_**home. I've missed you terribly.**_

_**But I'm afraid James.**_

_**I'm afraid you don't really**_

_**want me to come home.**_

_**Whenever you come see me,**_

_**I can tell how hard it is on you...**_

_**I don't know if you**_

_**hate me or pity me...**_

_**Or maybe I just disgust you...**_

_**I'm sorry about that.**_

_**When I first learned that**_

_**I was going to die, I just**_

_**didn't want to accept it.**_

_**I was so angry all the time and I**_

_**struck out at everyone I loved most.**_

_**Especially you, James.**_

_**That's why I understand**_

_**if you do hate me.**_

_**But I want you to**_

_**know this, James.**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**Even though our life together had**_

_**to end like this, I still wouldn't**_

_**trade it for the world. We had**_

_**some wonderful years together.**_

_**Well this letter has gone on**_

_**too long so I'll say goodbye.**_

_**I told the nurse to give**_

_**this to you after I'm gone.**_

_**That means that as you read this,**_

_**I'm already dead.**_

_**I can't tell you to remember me,**_

_**but I can't bear for you to**_

_**forget me.**_

_**These last few years since I**_

_**became ill...I'm so sorry for**_

_**what I did to you, did to us...**_

_**You've given me so much and**_

_**I haven't bee able to return**_

_**a single thing.**_

_**That's why I want you to live**_

_**for yourself now.**_

_**Do what's best for you, James.**_

_**James...**_

_**You made me happy.**_

James rushed out of the building and down to where Shell had been thrown out of the window. He finally spotted her body and rushed over, kneeling down. "Shell?"

She gave a violent cough, blood splattering all over her clothes. "J….James….."

He carefully put one arm underneath her back and the other under her knees and carefully lifted her up. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

…..

James waited in the waiting room. It had been 2 long hours since he arrived at the hospital with Shell's broken body.

"James Sunderland?" the doctor asks as he came out.

James stood up. "Is she alright?"

The doctor sighed sadly and looked at James. "We…couldn't save her. Most of the bones in her body were broken and she was bleeding internally. She wanted me to tell you…that it's not your fault and that she is happy that you never left her side. I….am so sorry."

Stunned, James plopped down on the seat and buried his face in his hands and cried.

**5 days later…..**

James sighed sadly and dropped a single rose into the grave, which landed on top of the casket. "I…was happy too. Goodbye…..Shell." and he turned around and walked away.


	10. bad ending

**My Adventures in Silent Hill**

_**Chapter 9: bad ending "Bang" **_

After climbing a long set of stairs, we came to a room with no ceiling, but a metal floor. There was a bed sitting in the middle of the room and a woman stood by the window, looking out.

"Mary!"

The woman turned to us and it….was Maria. "When will you stop making that mistake? Mary's dead. You killed her."

"Maria….it's you. No, I don't need you anymore. I….have someone else."

I glanced over at James. Was he talking about me?

"What? You must be joking!" Maria walked towards him. "But I can be yours…..I'll be here for you forever. And I'll never yell at you or make you feel bad. That's what you wanted. I'm different that Mary…..how can you throw me away?"

"I understand now." James said quietly. "It's time to end this nightmare."

"No! I won't let you! You deserve to die James and so does that bitch!"

There was a light and now Maria was a form of Mary's corpse, connected to a metal frame. Her arms and legs were like tentacles.

"Oh shit…" I whispered.

A tentacle rushed towards me and wrapped around my neck tightly, lifting me up into the air.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" James shouted, aiming his gun towards the monster.

Suddenly, the tentacle flung me towards the window and I crashed right through it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I just hovered in the air for a moment. My eyes connected with James as his widened and then….I fell.

….

Blackness….and then James was sitting in a chair by the bed Mary was lying in. She coughed. "James….."

"Forgive me….." he said quietly.

"I told you I wanted to die, James. I wanted the pain to end." She said.

"That's not why I did it honey. I just couldn't watch you suffer. No! That's not true….you also said you didn't want to die. The truth is….I hated you. I wanted you out of the way. I wanted my life back….." his voice began to crack.

"James…if that were true, then why do you look so sad?" Mary asks.

"Mary….."

"James….please…..please do something for me." She reached to her side and grabbed a letter, handing it to James. "Go on with your life."

_**In my restless dreams, **_

_**I see that town**_

_**Silent Hill**_

_**You promised you take me**_

_**There someday again**_

_**But you never did**_

_**Well I'm alone there now…..**_

_**In our 'special place'**_

_**Waiting for you…..**_

_**Waiting for you to come see me**_

_**But you never do**_

_**And so I wait, wrapped in my cocoon of pain and loneliness**_

_**I know I've done a terrible thing to you**_

_**Something you'll never forgive me for**_

_**I wish I could change that, but I can't**_

_**I feel so pathetic and ugly laying her,**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Every day I stare up at the cracks**_

_**in the ceiling and all I can think**_

_**about is how unfair it all is...**_

_**The doctor came today.**_

_**He told me I could go**_

_**home for a short stay.**_

_**It's not that I'm getting better.**_

_**It's just that this may be**_

_**my last chance...**_

_**I think you know what I mean...**_

_**Even so, I'm glad to be coming**_

_**home. I've missed you terribly.**_

_**But I'm afraid James.**_

_**I'm afraid you don't really**_

_**want me to come home.**_

_**Whenever you come see me,**_

_**I can tell how hard it is on you...**_

_**I don't know if you**_

_**hate me or pity me...**_

_**Or maybe I just disgust you...**_

_**I'm sorry about that.**_

_**When I first learned that**_

_**I was going to die, I just**_

_**didn't want to accept it.**_

_**I was so angry all the time and I**_

_**struck out at everyone I loved most.**_

_**Especially you, James.**_

_**That's why I understand**_

_**if you do hate me.**_

_**But I want you to**_

_**know this, James.**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**Even though our life together had**_

_**to end like this, I still wouldn't**_

_**trade it for the world. We had**_

_**some wonderful years together.**_

_**Well this letter has gone on**_

_**too long so I'll say goodbye.**_

_**I told the nurse to give**_

_**this to you after I'm gone.**_

_**That means that as you read this,**_

_**I'm already dead.**_

_**I can't tell you to remember me,**_

_**but I can't bear for you to**_

_**forget me.**_

_**These last few years since I**_

_**became ill...I'm so sorry for**_

_**what I did to you, did to us...**_

_**You've given me so much and**_

_**I haven't bee able to return**_

_**a single thing.**_

_**That's why I want you to live**_

_**for yourself now.**_

_**Do what's best for you, James.**_

_**James...**_

_**You made me happy.**_

James rushed out of the building and down to where Shell had been thrown out of the window. He finally spotted her body and rushed over, kneeling down. "Shell?" he put a hand on her shoulder and slightly shook her. "Wake up."

But she didn't even move. James put two fingers to her wrist. There was no pulse. "Oh-no..." he whispered and pulled her pale and cold body to him, holding her tightly. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and finally trickled down his cheeks.

She was dead and it was his fault.

...

"Hey, man! Are you okay?"

James looked up from Shell's body and up at the family before him. He had been walking for god knows how long since he left Silent Hill. "My fault..." he muttered. "My fault..."

"Hey, it's okay man. C'mon, we'll take you to the hospital." the man said and reached out to touch James.

James set her body down and stood, pulling out his gun. The man and his family gasped. "Uh, w-what are you doing with a gun man?" the man asks.

James put the gun to his head. "Yo! Man, suicide ain't the way to solve things!" the man shouted. "Let us take you to the hospital!"

James gave a small, but sad sigh. "I'd rather die than live alone." and he closed his eyes.

BANG

The family could only watch in horror as James's body fell to the ground, the gun clattering away from him. The family called 911 and the police and ambulances arrived shortly. Sheets were placed over the bodies.

"We don't know what happened to him..." the man said quietly. "It looked like he went through hell and back. He said something about something being his fault though..."

"Hey Ash." a police officer came over. "Found their ID's."

The sheriff looked at the ID's. The girl's name was Shelby Hartford and the man's name was James Sunderland. "Well...I'll have to notify their parents and tell them what happened. Hartford was dead before Sunderland committed suicide." he glanced over at the bloodied sheets. "I wonder what they went through..."

About 3 hours later, Shell's parents were contacted by police and were told their daughter was found, but dead, along with a man named James Sunderland.

Nobody knew the hell they went through.


End file.
